Winston-Goldi Relationship
The relationship between Winston Chu and Goldi Nahir formed in the fourth season of Degrassi: Next Class. Relationship History Season 3 In #BreakTheInternet, they both work on the welcome assembly for the Syrian refugees. In #WorstGiftever, Goldi and Winston are both at the student council meeting about the play. Goldi invites Zoë and Winston over to meet Rasha and to hang out. At Goldi's house, Winston and Goldi play charades, but Goldi explains she can't touch Winston when he goes to high five her. Winston and Zoë leave when Goldi says the common interpretation of the Quran is that it's a sin to be gay. In #ThatFeelingWhen, Zoë asks Goldi if she knows about any Muslims that are gay, trying to find out about Rasha. Winston uses her answer to get Zoë to ask Rasha for him. In #Unsubscribe, they were doing homework next to each other. Rasha talks to Winston about how she isn't ready to come out to Goldi yet. Season 4 In #ILookLikeA, Winston and Goldi present their fairy tale prom idea to the rest of student council. They congratulate each other when they're done and agree to meet up later to do the budgeting. After Winston walks away, Zoë asks Goldi how long she's had a crush on Winston. Goldi says she doesn't have a crush on him, but Zoë tells her that they were definitely flirting. Goldi tells her that they are just friends, and Zoë asks if Winston knows that, which leaves Goldi confused. Winston comes back and hands Goldi a soda, and says, "To Goldston." Later, Goldi asks Rasha if Zoë was right about her and Winston flirting. Rasha says that she is, and Goldi asks when she's ever seen them flirting. Rasha says that they were just last night when they were arguing about food until 2am. Rasha says that Goldi also smiles a lot when she's around Winston. Goldi repeats that her and Winston are just friends when she gets an OomfChat from Winston, which is revealed to be a picture of his penis, which shocks Goldi. When Goldi and Winston are doing their budgeting, Winston notices Goldi's change of mood and is really confused. Winston asks if Goldi would like to sit next to her so she can see the computer, but Goldi says she's more comfortable where she is, so Winston moves next to her and says that he needs help making the column bigger. Goldi gets freaked out and leaves. Goldi tells Zoë and Grace that she is unfortunately leaving the prom committee. They are confused, and Zoë asks why Goldi would leave Winston on his own. Goldi says that Winston sent her a picture of his penis. Zoë and Grace are shocked, and they don't think that sounds like something Winston would do. Goldi says that she was just getting what she deserved, since she flirted with him. Grace says that no one deserves that, and that it was harassment. Goldi realizes that she didn't consent to that photo, and that Winston should be quitting instead. Goldi walks up to Winston and tells him that she will not quit prom because of the photo, and that he should quit instead. Winston is confused, and Goldi tells him that just because she flirted with him, it didn't give him the right to send her a picture of himself with no pants on. Winston freaks out and checks his phone, which makes him realize that he sent her that picture. Winston says he meant to send that picture to Miles as a joke that they do. Winston apologizes for doing that to her, and asks if she really was flirting with him. Goldi doesn't answer and says that she has to go and leaves. Goldi is upset that her and Winston's friendship is ruined. As she is talking to Rasha, the lights turn off and she finds a card that Winston got her that apologizes for everything. Winston comes in and tells Goldi that he would never send a girl a picture like that, especially not her. Winston says he likes talking to her and Goldi says she likes talking to him too. Goldi says she was upset because she didn't want to stop talking to him, and Winston says that they didn't have to stop talking. Goldi asks if guys and girls can be just friends, and Winston says that they do it all the time. Goldi celebrates by eating the gingerbread cookies Winston made for her. In #RollUpToTheClubLike, Winston tells Goldi that there is a good place that is allowing them to try out their desserts for prom. Winston asks if he would like to go there with her and Goldi says she can't because she can't go on a date with a boy. Winston, disappointed by this, says that he'll go and report back what he thinks. Rasha asks why she can't go, since it is student council business. Goldi says it's still wrong, and Rasha says that it won't be if she comes along too with Zoë. Goldi says it's still wrong because she likes him and she can't go on a date with him unless she's considering marrying him. Rasha says that marriage shouldn't be completely off the table at this point. Goldi agrees, and says that the date would also be for the sake of prom. Goldi tells Winston that she actually can come and asks if Rasha and Zoë can come too. Winston says he would do anything for her. When Winston and Goldi are on their date, they agree that the dessert tastes really good. Grace texts Zoë that she needs advice, so Zoë and Rasha have to leave. Rasha says that Goldi and Winston can come too, but Goldi says that she wouldn't mind staying with Winston alone. While Goldi and Winston are bonding over their interests, Goldi tells Winston that she is nervous and Winston asks why. Goldi says that it's her first time being alone with a boy. Winston says that they can leave if she wants to, but Goldi says that she's having a nice time and holds Winston's hand. Winston asks if she's allowed to do that, and Goldi says that she's probably not allowed to be on a date with him unless she plans to marry him, and that she doesn't think that marriage isn't an option. Winston says that he likes her too. Goldi's parents text her and ask if she needs a ride home, and Winston tells her that they'll call an uber or a cab and meet up with Rasha. Goldi learns that there was a terrorist attack and that they shut down the rides to be safe. Winston says that they can walk since he knows a shortcut. As they're walking, a person sees Goldi with her hijab and asks if she sides with the terrorists. Winston tells her that she should probably take off her hijab, and the people tell her to listen to her boyfriend. She says that Winston isn't her boyfriend, and the man says that then maybe he won't mind if they help her out. The man grabs her and forces the hijab off of her. Winston tries to stop them, but they push him away. Goldi runs off with her hijab in her hands, terrified. Later on, Goldi tells Rasha that she's upset because she felt like Winston sides with the people that attacked her. Goldi says that she must really not know Winston well enough, and Rasha tells her that she can always get to know him better. Goldi says that there are more important things going on in the world than relationships. Winston calls her and tells her that he's really sorry and that he should have fought them for her. Goldi tells him that fighting them would've been foolish, and so is their relationship. Winston asks if they can still work on prom together, and Goldi says that she resigned so she can spend her time making sure Muslim students don't feel alone. Winston nods sadly, and they hang up. In #Obsessed, Winston is upset that he is all alone at prom just when he sees Goldi. Goldi walks up to him and is surprised that he made prom look perfect. Winston says that they were all her ideas, he just executed them. He apologizes that he couldn't be there for her when she needed him. Goldi asks if he can be her date, and Winston happily says yes. In #KThxBye, Goldi helps Winston announce the prom king and queen, and they clap for Zoë and Rasha as they give them their crowns. Goldi and Winston have another double date at Lola's Cantina with Zoë and Rasha after prom is over. Later on, when Zoë is upset that her mom didn't show up to her graduation, they are shown comforting her along with Tristan, Miles, Rasha, and Grace. They end up graduating together and are shown sitting next to each other happily at the graduation party. In the end, Goldi and Winston are shown happily on a date so it is assumed that they have remained together after graduation. Timeline *First Relationship **Start Up: #KThxBye (DNC 410) Trivia *Both were on student council. *Both were on the prom decorating committee. *Goldi is good friends with Zoë Rivas and Frankie Hollingsworth, both of Winston's exes. *They are both friends with Maya Matlin. *They have never shared an on-screen kiss. *They are the sixth couple in the series to have their ship name (Goldston) actually mentioned on the show. The first was Paige Michalchuk and Alex Nuñez (Palex), the second was Peter Stone and Mia Jones (Pia), the third was Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari (Bhandurner), the fourth was Sav Bhandari and Anya MacPherson (Sanya), the fifth was Winston Chu and Frankie Hollingsworth (Frankston). **They are also the second relationship that Winston has been in that he has came up with a ship name for. The first was Frankston. *Winston had a crush on Goldi’s best friend, Rasha Zuabi. *They both have graduated from the Class of 2016. *They both have nicknames for each other. Goldi calls Winston "Chewy" and Winston calls Goldi "Goldilocks". Gallery 67677667.png 6767677.png 767676776.png 6yyy6.png 6u6u6u.png 6uu66u.png Dnc401.jpg 598.jpg dnc403.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4 Category:Relationships